


Lost control

by Kikitsa_D



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Video, devilface, season4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikitsa_D/pseuds/Kikitsa_D
Summary: A video that I made of Lucifer's path to forgiveness.Thanks for watching! Please share if you like it.Song: Lost control by Anathema





	Lost control




End file.
